


Make me

by FantasyWriter02



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Newt..” Thomas harsh whispers, leaning closer to the other boy to whisper “Stop” in his ear. Newt looks at him and leans close, very close to Thomas that he can feel his hot breath tickling his neck, sending shivers down the brunette’s spine. “Make me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that this one deserves to be published on it's own.
> 
> Part of my TMR/CAST PROMPTS :)

The gladers were sitting around a picnic table eating some ham and cheese sandwiches that Frypan had made, chatting and laughing.

Thomas loved these kind of moments, the ones where they can all be at ease for half an hour. He looked around and met the faces of all the gladers, smiling and just being happy and he looked at the boy sitting next to him, Newt, laughing at something Minho had said, which caused Thomas to smile. He’s beautiful, he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his own under the table and he jumped at the sudden contact until he realised it was just Newt and looked to the boy who was already looking back with a mischief smile on his face which caused Thomas to send him a questioning look. Newt just looked back to Minho and started chatting with the Asian once again.

Thomas was talking with Chuck from across the table when suddenly Newt’s hand slipped from his and fell onto his thigh, causing Thomas’ body to tense up and his breath to hitch in his throat. Chuck looked at him with a weird expression. “Everything okay, Greenie?” the boy asked. “U-uh. Yeah, buddy.” Thomas replied his voice a little shaky as he felt Newt’s hand travel closer and closer to his groin. He turned to see that Newt, still talking with Minho, was acting like he wasn’t doing anything, wasn’t teasing Thomas under the table they were sharing with their glade family. So Thomas cleared his throat, attempting to gain Newt’s attention and fortunately it does, his boyfriends head turning to glance at him.

“Everything okay, Tommy?” He says cheekily, which sparks an unknown feeling in Thomas’ stomach. All Thomas can do is give Newt a look of confusion, a look of ‘Please stop. Not here.’

“Newt..” Thomas harsh whispers, leaning closer to the other boy to whisper “Stop” in his ear. Newt looks at him and leans close, very close to Thomas that he can feel his hot breath tickling his neck, sending shivers down the brunette’s spine. “Make me.” is all Newt says and Thomas is quick to stand up and excuse himself to go to the bathroom. Newt chuckles and apologises to Minho, also excusing himself and follows after his boyfriend, most people throwing each other knowing looks.

When Newt got to the bathroom, he found Thomas with his head against the far corner wall and when he approaches Thomas he ends up scaring the poor boy half to death.

“Shuck Newt! You scared me half to death.” The dark haired boy states, turning around as his hand goes to his heart on instinct. Newt just chuckles and moves closer, placing his hands on Thomas’ hips and begins kissing his boyfriends neck, a low moan escaping the boy in front of him. “Newt, it’s t-the middle of the day-y. Someone can walk i-in at any moment.” Thomas says, his voice coming out a little breathless. “I don’t think they would want to come in here Tommy. Minho’s face shown me that he knew what was going to happen.” Newt retorts into the crook of Thomas’ neck, sending tickles all through the boys body.

“I still don’t kn-“ Thomas tries to say but he gets cut off when a pair of lips meet his own, soft lips against slightly rough lips. Newt slides his tongue across Thomas’ bottom lip and Thomas is quick to react, opening his mouth so their tongues could meet each other. Both boys couldn’t control the moan that slipped out of their mouths. Thomas’ arms wrap around Newt’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. It seemed like they were kissing for minutes before they pulled apart, needing air. Newt seemed to be dazed for a moment which Thomas took advantage of and flipped them around, pushing Newt against the wall, which had snapped him back to reality and before Newt could do anything Thomas had already started to leave marks all over his neck. Newt couldn’t control the moans that escaped his mouth and Thomas thought it was the hottest thing ever, so to hear more of those delicious sounds, Thomas trails his hand down the skinner boys torso and down over Newt’s bulge outline and pushed his palm firmly into it, eliciting a breathless “Tommy” to escape Newt’s lips.

Newt’s head falls into the crook of Thomas’ neck and Thomas can hear his small pants as he presses harder, palming Newt at a speed that the other boy obviously didn’t agree with. “Faster, Tommy.” he pleads into Thomas’ ear. Thomas moved back, which made Newt whine but once again as Newt went to say something, Thomas had replaced his hand with his own body, grinding against the boy.

Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck this time and moves his hips in sync with Thomas’.

“Shitshitshit” is all Newt could manage out of his mouth. Thomas just smiles, reattaches their lips once again and grinds harder, causing the boy beneath him to open his mouth and Thomas took the chance to slip his tongue in. The kiss didn’t last long seeing as they were both too busy moaning into each others mouths. Thomas pulls back and goes back to palming Newt. “You like that baby?” Thomas whispers into Newt’s ear and all Newt can do is nod his head yes. “Thought so.”

Thomas’ hand travels up above Newt’s button and unattached it from the piece of material holding it together and lets his hand slip into the boys jeans, grabbing the outline of Newt’s crotch. “Shit, Tommy.” Newt says as his head falls back to lean against the wall he was pinned against. Thomas is quick to slip his hand into Newt’s boxer brief’s and jack the boy off. Newt’s moans were uncontrollable at this point and if any of the gladers decide to walk in on this moment, they would have the sound of Newt’s moans in their head for days.

Newt then stills Thomas’ hand and guides it out of his pants and pushed Thomas backwards gently as he says, “Your turn.”

Newt’s hands find their way to Tommy’s button and zip very quickly, he obviously being very impatient. The button’s popped and the zipper’s down as Newt slides Thomas’ pants down far enough for him to see the tent in Thomas’ boxers. The sandy haired boy’s palm had come into contact with the darker haired boys crotch, causing Thomas to moan, which put a smile on Newt’s face. Newt began palming Thomas at a fast speed and Thomas let his head fall back, a “Fuck, Newt” slipping from in-between his lips.

“I’d gladly like that.” Newt says smiling up at him as his hand dives into Thomas’ boxers, cold fingers meeting the tip of Thomas’ Dick.

“Cheeky bastard” Thomas growls breathlessly. Newt just chuckles and slides the boxers down enough to get the other boy’s junk out and begins to properly jerk Thomas off. “Shit, Newt. I still think you were a professional hand job giver in your past life.” Thomas compliments. “Of shucking course you would say something like that in a situation like this, you shank.” Newt says laughing, preparing himself for his next move.

“Hey it was a com-“ Thomas starts but gets cut off by his own moan escaping the back of his throat as Newt kitty licks the head of his dick. “Oh my god.”

Newt hums and it sends vibrations straight up Thomas’ length causing him to moan even more and grab Newt’s hair, gently tugging on it which elicited a small whimper from the boy below and he takes Thomas in his mouth, as far he could and began sucking the boy off.

“Shit.” Thomas manages out and tugs harder on Newt’s hair. Newt pulls off after almost 6 minutes with a pop to give Thomas a kiss, their tongues finding each other in no time. Just as Newt was about to continue his previous actions they hear a voice call out to them from the door of the Bathroom.

“If you shanks are done fucking, how about coming out so Thomas and I can go for a run?” The two boys recognise it’s Minho. Thomas is already in a laughing fit and quickly pulls his pants and boxers up, with his head falling into the crook of Newt’s neck, trying to quieten down his laughter.

Newt has a smile on his face also as he says “Oh bloody hell Minho. We were just getting started.” and the two boys could hear Minho cringe causing Thomas to lose his breath in laughter again. “Give us a minute, Min.” Thomas manages out after his laughter dies down.

“Kay.” Is all they hear from Minho and Thomas buttons up his jeans and pulls up the zip, Newt doing the same. “Just think of.. um.. The grievers, if not then have a shower, baby.” Thomas says as he gives Newt one last kiss and walks out of the bathroom.

Newt follows him, trying his hardest to think of anything disgusting to settle down his problem.


End file.
